


Dream or Reality

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Dream or Reality, Promise Mate Mark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, F/M, Flashback, Hinted Child Molestation, Hurt/Comfort, Implication of Violence, Langauge, M/M, Nice Blaise, Nice Draco, OC, OCs - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape implications, Pre-Slash, Rape, Sexual Tension, hint of Some bad Weasleys, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking around the Forbidden forest to help clear his mind, Harry stumbles across a clearing. Standing beneath the moonlight, a tall figure catches his eye. Sesshomaru senses Harry is nearby and lets the boy talk about his problems. Will Sesshomaru let go of his hate for humans completely that’s not part of his brother’s pack or his charge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream or Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I read a couple of stories base on this particular pairing and actually written on FF as well. I figure it is time to rewrite it and add more detail to it for ao3. In this he already knows Kagome and gone to Japan for a couple of visits where he also meet my oc, Marie. Other than hints of my other oc mention mainly.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Harry potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just own the plot and any original

The black night sky reveals the moon shines brightly creating a peaceful and fantasy-like world. Stars twinkles almost knowingly mostly the Sirius Star shines brighter in the darkness as a raven hair teen storm through the forest near the school he goes to with a girl with dark brown hair and honey color eyes is by his side. The breeze ruffles their jackets but it goes unnoticed by the two. The creatures in the forest shift in agitation at the intrusion or goes on ignoring the presence of the two teenagers.

The male stops in his tracks to glance back at his second childhood friend who came from Japan at his request. He has been shock to find her there at the Great Hall earlier that day but at the same time relief knowing of someone of that time of mere happiness within another place and having friends. He opens and close his mouth unsure what to say. He has so many things to say but the words to say them. As if sensing his trouble the soft encouraging smile and gentle bump at the hip gets the corner of his lips to tilt upwards. He chokes back the sob creeping in his throat as the lump forms and tightens.

"It’s worse Marie," He whispers brokenly. "I don't want to head back to the Dursleys. Not with Vernon drinking more after my third year at Hogwarts."

"If you like I can come with you, Harry." The one call Marie answers only to receive a headshake. "Harry it’s not a problem. Even Kagome been wondering how you been."

"No!" The quick response from Harry surprises the brunette as pure fear blazes in his green eyes.

Marie heaves a sigh. She been hoping Harry would accept some help. A stronger feeling its more than the walrus ass of an uncle that is most likely abusing him. She nods earning a small relief smile as well letting Harry do things his way for now.

A peaceful silence overlaps them. Each lost in their own thoughts. Harry having his hands already into tight fists stuffs them in his jacket pocket while glancing over his shoulder seeing Hogwarts in the distance. His heart aches and hardens. His lips tugs into a scowl thinking of the conversation with Professor Dumbledore after coming back from the Department of Mysteries. Harsh truths of why his parents were killed by Voldemort rings in his mind.

Other than finding out the truth of how his real friends are including Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. It has been a shocker to Harry that the two Slytherins and he became friends during the summer before fifth year when they gone to one of the Black houses that Sirius manages to smuggle Harry and himself out of Grimmauld Place. It has been for Draco and Blaise’s safety with much thanks to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. During those small visits the three boys manage to put the house differences aside as well as bringing Hermione who gotten close with Blaise finding another study partner. Even from time to time at school the four meet up and spend some time together much to Ron Weasly's anger and suspicions.

His mind turning to his first friend causes Harry close his eyes and temper boiling to the surface learning the truth of the Weasleys was just using him with the exceptions of Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. Possible Percy but he been estranged from his family ever since he gotten the job at the Ministry.

With the guilt of being the one responsible for Sirius's death, betrayal of a family all but taken him in, and a prophecy hanging over his head cause Harry to snap and send a letter out to his old friends in Japan. The urgency for someone he knows and could trust other than not know his status of the Boy-Who-Lived crap. To find Marie been in the Great hall a couple days after the incident made him almost sag with relief seeing her. He learn that Kagome couldn't make it for some strange reason but it’s just the feeling of being cared about fills him up with warmth.

"I'm here for you Haru," Marie replies startling him out of his thoughts using the nickname that Kagome and her given him when he lived in Japan for a year since Vernon had a job there before coming back to England. "From what Draco and Hermione told me about this Sirius Black, he loves you. It’s not your fault what happen."

Harry shrugs his shoulder. Tears sting the corner of his eyes. Why do things happen to him? From First year on there be seem to be danger around him. He found some more friends and a chance of a family but at a cost of Voldemort being after them leaves him shaky. Even now knowing he's nothing more than Dumbledore's pawn makes his teeth wanting to grind together. He thought he could trust the headmaster! Thanks to him Sirius is gone and dead.

"Harry," the softness of his name and the feel of her hand on his arm Harry glance into honey eyes and take a shaky breath.

"It is my fault, Marie."  
  
"No it’s not. Sirius loves you and want to protect you. It sound like the same thing your parents done for you!" Marie answers giving a look before she glance around feeling something is coming but disappears before can pinpoint where.

They continue on their way in the forest not noticing a strange fog creeping around their legs soon changing the Forbidden Forest into different set of woods leaving a déjà vu feeling for Harry to form as if these seem familiar from his recent dreams that would differ from the ones with the door and long hallway. His heart start to race recognizing up ahead of them a clearing and fresh air fills his lungs. A familiar tug pulls inside of his stomach making him go forward as Marie is a few steps behind having an apprehensive look appear in her eyes.

Standing in the middle of the grassy plain stood a tall male figure with long silver-white hair and a well fit body. Harry barely notice his heart stop than speeds up as his knees weaken and mouth drools a little. The aura rolling off the stranger oozes confidence, arrogance and dominance.

He glance back at Marie finding her giving a slight grimace and a shaky smile before finding the ground more interesting. He frowns slightly. This isn't like his normal confident friend. Does she know who this guy is? If so who does she?

The tall male stiffens taking in a sweet smell of a submissive male making his blood stir. With the scent is another he hasn't smell for a while and left him wondering. He looks in the direction of the scents finding two teens. One is a raven hair while the other is a brunette. The first a male with messy raven hair and the brightest emerald gems for eyes fill with curiosity and pain.  His suppressed protective feeling kicks up. The other he recognize as the Miko's friend who stands up against him on certain matters when things are wrong which he finds amusing and at times to his disgust and tolerance.

'What is she doing here?' He muse while his inner demon awakens and stirs at the male's scent now demanding to make him theirs. The roar of mate cause blood to rush in his ears. His brows furrow and a frown tugs on his lips. He didn't much think of finding a mate quite yet. His amber eyes turns back into the raven teen finding the scent mouthwatering and soon to come into an inheritance of some type. He grunts ignoring the voice in the back of his mind making the raven to blush a dark red which seems rather adorable on him.

"What's your business on this Sesshomaru's lands," Sesshomaru calls out gruffly, his voice deeper and velvet sounding to Harry's ears. 

Harry blinks rather confuse while besides him he hears Marie whisper softly, "Damn it to hell!"

"Marie what's wrong?" Harry whispers earning a soft hiss while Marie runs a hand through her hair making it more of a mess.

"Um…Harry it's nothing," Marie whispers back her eyes glance from him than the silver-white being.

Sesshomaru walks closer finding the this young man's scent intoxicating and his molten amber orbs darkens briefly into red before going back to normal as his eyes lands on the girl who gives him a wide sweet sugar-like smile before said out loud to him, "Sesshomaru! It been a while right. Sorry about the intrusion. I think we must have gotten nearby a random portal by accident and…"

"Really Marie who are you trying to fool? Or rather who are you trying to avoid finding you myself or Sayen?" Sesshomaru questions earning a pink flush.

"I have my reasons Fur ball!" Marie shouts glaring daggers earning a snort as Harry looks back and forth wondering if he and Marie end up in a strange dream or reality much like Alice done when she was in Wonderland.

"Marie what's this guy talking about? Other than who is he?"

"This is Inu-Taiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands or in the modern world we're part of…Sesshomaru Narita-Takahashi. And also happens to be...my boss I may have mention briefly earlier," Marie answers rubbing the back of her head glancing at Sesshomaru finding him give her a look making her wince at the look. "Sesshomaru this is Harry Potter. A childhood friend of mine and Kagome that we mention before. Other than I'll head to that tree over there Harry."  
  
"But Marie," Harry squawks watching Marie give a soft smile.

"I think he wants to be alone with you and I'm probably in trouble as it is."

"She's right, Young One," Sesshomaru growls deep in his chest waving a dismissive hand in the brunette's direction ignoring her mutters as she leaves the two alone.

Marie walks quickly twitching a little seeing the fact Sesshomaru found his mate in her friend. She has a feeling a scene she doesn't want to see or even hear will soon happen. She has other things to worry about especially with Harry having to go back to his relatives. Her mind turns back to the year when Harry was around nine to almost teen years old when he live in Japan. She thinks of the strange bruises and times limps when he walks to school or head towards Kagome's house. He always shy away from adults. It left her suspicious of abusive home life but being a child at the time she been ready to tell an adult when Vernon Dursley pack up his family and nephew back to England.

Harry stares wide eye as she walks faster turns into a fast run while what sounds like gagging sounds until she's out of earshot. His mind turns on him as the deep baritone voice sends shivers and warmth spread through his body. His heart races and wondering for a moment if this Sesshomaru person could hear it. He licks his lips unconsciously not seeing the amber orbs watch the pink flesh darken at the action.

"Why are you walking this late?"  
  
Harry blinks startle and answers softly, "My life became more chaotic and I need to clear my head."

Sesshomaru grunts in response feeling this human's presence sooth his raging soul like a balm over a burn. The hunger sends his blood racing as this innocent boy seem to become fluster under his presence and pride at each hint of pink entering those lush cheeks.

"So you are this Harry Potter person that both Marie and that Miko mention to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru states.

"What's with the third person?" Harry ask softly as his emerald eyes meets amber one.

"A habit," Sesshomaru answers with a smirk.

"Hey asshole I got a question," a shout comes from Marie as she sits under a willow tree by a stream hiding her from view even though Sesshomaru can smell her scent. "Where's that toad advisor of yours? I’m surprise he's not popping out by now."  
  
"I'm tempting to call Koga's cousin," Sesshomaru calls back with a hint of iciness and eyes gleam almost with hidden mischief and humor at the sudden keep from the brunette than falls quiet at the implied threat.

Harry giggles softly at his friend's temper coming out making him feel comfortable. At the corner of his eyes he spies Sesshomaru seem to be smug about something before testing out the name. "Sesshomaru."  
  
It comes of his lips nicely and likes how it sends shivers down his spine. He didn't catch the hint of a smile or widen of amber eyes at the softness of the name being said.

"It means Killing Perfection?"  
  
"Yes."

"It suits you." Harry comments blushing feeling those eyes watching him. "I live in Japan for a year as a kid and been one of the names I heard that I always like."

Harry stops feeling confuse. For some reason he is comfortable and safe around this stranger. He's not normally comfortable talking with strangers due to how his relatives more specifically Uncle Vernon gets. It taken him awhile to get used to Kagome's mother and grandfather. Why does he feel different?

"Well it’s a good thing than that you have Marie with you than Pup," Sesshomaru comments looking at the distance where the willow tree as its branches flutters in the breeze hiding Marie from sight.

He turns his eyes back to Harry finding the teen's brows furrow at the pup comment as a look of sadness enters his eyes and bottom lip trembles. Stricken by the sudden scent of tears bothers Sesshomaru. What did he say wrong to cause this? He's not like his bumbling idiot half-brother hanyou Inuyasha! His jaw clamps shut tightly as memories of the brief mate conversation with his father enters at the edge of his mind about how it affects Inus when their mates become distress about something or some type of stressful situation.

"He used to call me that," Harry whispers, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Who?" Sesshomaru ask through clench teeth.

"My godfather…Sirius Black. He's gone thanks to me. If I haven't gone due to being trick he still be alive. Bloody hell if Professor Dumbledore bother to tell me about the prophecy dealing with me and Voldemort than I wouldn't be an idiot!" Harry chokes out in a dead tone as his heart breaks into pieces and the tears continue to flow.

"Why blame yourself? It sounds like it’s not your fault but these two are instead," Sesshomaru states feeling the urge to transform into his beast form feeling the pain surrounding the raven. "You are just a pup that needs to be protected and care for."

His inner demon rising up once more demanding to protect and destroy who hurt their mate. Sesshomaru takes a few deep breaths to help calm himself and push the inner demon back down.

Harry's mouth drops open. He chokes out, "What do you mean? You never heard of me before as the 'Boy-who-lived'?"

"The boy-who-lived? What nonsense is that about? Only thing I heard of you is your name being Harry Potter and a friend to the Miko and Marie as children."  
  
"Miko? Who do you call Miko?" Harry questions confuse and mind still reeling of he can be just Harry and not the Wizarding World's Savior.  
  
"Kagome." The short answer earning a soft hum. "Now back to this. Why aren't you being protected or even trained?"  
  
"I'm not worth it," Harry whispers only to get an enraged growl and suddenly pin to the ground finding narrow amber eyes glaring above him.

Sesshomaru move on instinct hearing the words coming from the younger male. His features become more dangerous and protective. The purple jagged marks becomes more noticeable as canine fangs lengthens.  The instinct to show he's listening and anger at such obviousness that this young man isn't being protected at all. He's just a pawn being used.  He growls savagely causing even in the distant for Marie to sit up and unsure if to come out. Another growl more of a dominating alpha ready to go on a warpath makes her change her mind and sit back down. He shifts his weight not to squish the boy underneath him.

Harry gulps unable to look away from the now red hypnotic eyes. Shivers goes down his spine. His breathing becomes ragged as the urge to touch the silver locks touching each side of his face. His fingers twitch and wants to reach up and touch them. The growl sends his blood boiling and the safe feeling warms him. He twitches a little and squeezes his legs together as an arousal forms. He clears his throat nervously and trying to compose his thoughts as warm, hot breath grazes his neck making him squirm and a firm leg spread his own open and rubs against the trousers making his hips buck up.

A hand touch his cheek follow by a dark growl orders him, "Tell me your life, Little One."

Wide eye Harry nods complying with the demand, "My life been a bloody curse. My parents were killed by a madman Voldemort who is most known as who-must-not-be-named bur his real name is Tom Riddle. My parents James and Lily Potter been betrayed by a so called friend of theirs than I been sent to live with my mum's sister, Petunia Dursley along with her husband Vernon. At the first sight he looks like a blown up walrus."

**"NO KIDDING!"** Marie's voice shouts full of anger adding in her own two cent in making the last part more grave which Sesshomaru to ponder when he can get to Japan to search up or have the future Miko to look up Vernon Dursley for him.

Harry stares pass Sesshomaru's shoulder lost in thought as memories of the abuse nature Vernon Dursley made his life. By the time he turn nine years old he been sexually assaulted by the man behind his aunt's back. A few tears roll down. He takes a shaky breath and bile forms in his throat. The sudden comfort sound of the growl stirs him out of the memories feeling a warm body curl around him and a pair of arms holding him tight. He gives a half sob as a hand run through his hair rather comforting and he close his eyes.

He continues hearing the heartbeat suddenly under his ear and feeling the wind blow by as his hand grip the cloth under his fingertips.

"Uncle Vernon seem to get an enjoyment of hitting me. I would beg him to stop but he always just laugh this harsh laugh. It didn't matter what I did if it been a small mistake or not. He would grab his belt or a baseball bat to hit me with. One time he use a fireplace poker. To keep it a secret from neighbors he use his hands. I hate when he becomes drunk since he's worse. I think he start touching me probably when I was nine. He never gone that far or anything until I accidentally broken a vase during the summer of my fourth year."

Harry shivers as the feeling of harsh hands touching him and the horrible stench. It been the first time Vernon beaten him close to death while he rape him. It also been the first time that his aunt and cousin learn of the sexual abuse he been enduring by the man and he turn it on his wife after hitting his own flesh and blood son.

Sesshomaru bares his teeth sensing this is a harsh topic for the young one. He continues running his fingers through silk locks. His temper rising higher as the implication of what that man did to the little ravenette in his arms. He's not blind to those for molestations within the Feudal Era. To see such a thing happen to the small raven seem to make his blood boil and the protect him.

Harry trembles half in the present and half in the horrible memories replaying in his mind. The crack of the whip as it hits his bare back and screams of pain pass his lips. The hatred leer in the beady eyes makes breaks him out in sweat. No one been home that day and he been threaten to keep his mouth shut on the incident.

_/Flashback/_

_Bored and hoping to receive a letter to help keep him sane, Harry stares out the window wondering if Hedwig is alright. His relatives left him to his own devices much to his surprise after the letter they receive from his godfather. They even left out of town for the week on a small family vacation. He roll his shoulders hearing it crack and sighs. He jumps to his feet hearing the front door slam open. Did the Dursleys come home early?_  
  
He tiptoes to his bedroom door to take a peek out to hear Vernon is downstairs growling to himself. The sluggish movements of light swaying hint to the fact he's drunk. Harry gulps trying to see if his Aunt Petunia or Dudley is with him. He takes a light step out the door trying to stay against the wall spying the door to the attic next to the bathroom is open as it been when the family left. If he could make it up there and hide it be great.  He bites his lip noting during the summer how the man drinks more and comes home later. He accidently hits the end table in the hall where an ugly yellow vase that Marge given Petunia a few years back hits the floor hard.

_"No," Harry whimpers paling and goes on his hands and knees trying to crawl the rest of the way to the open door to sneak inside the attic only to eat heavy footsteps pound up the stairs._

_Vernon glances up at the sound of the crash upstairs. 'That damn freak better not be escaping from his room. Maybe be good to teach that piece of no good shit a lesson.' A cruel smile graces his mouth at the thought. He stalks to the stairs undoing his belt and unbutton his pants as a mere after thought. His beady eyes narrows seeing the freak's door is open and looks in finding no one is there before glancing down the hall seeing a pair of legs and trainers scrambling up to the steps for the attic._

_"Where do you think you are going Boy," Vernon growls walking over and grabs a pant leg tugging hard enough causing the teen to whimper fearfully as his large green eyes hold pure terror._

_He licks his lips at the look. He can't bring himself go to the hotel where Petunia and Dudley are currently staying. The tension between him and Petunia is driving him down right mad. She's not even doing her wifely duties of pleasing him anymore. He gives a hard kick in the raven's stomach earning a sharp cry. The sound sends tingles down his body. He will make the boy beg like a little bitch he is._

_Harry groans curling up for a second turning on his back which turn out to be a huge mistake as a pair of meaty hands tugs his head up and the scent of bourbon and whiskey invades his senses making him want to gag. He trembles feeling the grip tighten more as sharp pain goes through his body._

_"Please Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break the vase, honest," He begs as tears form at the corner of his eyes when his uncle start hitting him with his hands and the belt._

_The teen's cries goes unnoticed as Vernon Dursley continues harming his nephew. The cries of pain is heard throughout the house which one would could hear at times when the cruel man would stuff a sock or another item in Harry's mouth to muffle the screams while he enjoys the sight of his handiwork. Harry only stares with wide eyes already in pain as his uncle stands up and shoves down his pants and underwear. Bile rise in his throat already fearing what his uncle is planning to do. He didn't have to wait long when those harsh hands tugs down his boxers and shorts he been wearing off of him. He trembles and about to scream when Vernon spread his legs open and slams into him causing him to howl in in pain._

_The evil smile on the man's face will leave nightmares for the teen as he continues thrusting into the freakish slut of a nephew. He can see this will leave a mark on the boy. He groans feeling please by the tightness not even caring about the tears running down the teenager's cheeks. In part he did break the boy by violating him and taking his innocence._

_Vernon growls darkly in his ear, " **You are a worthless little shit that shouldn't even be alive. Because of you and those damn freakish parents you have ruin my life and marriage. You should have died with them. Who would love a slut that's damage now?"**_

_Harry feeling more dirtier and worthless as more of his self-confidence shatters. He shivers in disgust while the man release his seed inside of him and receives a slap across the face when a voice suddenly shouts shocking the man._

_"VERNON GET OFF OF HIM!"_  
  
"DAD?!"

_Vernon growls looking at his wife and son wondering when they got home. He pulls out slamming a fist in his son's stomach and drag Petunia away as he starts insulting her. Harry stares seeing Dudley falls on his knees out of breath. He struggles to pull up his boxers before crawling with tears still forming towards Dudley who stares wide eye. The former threats of his aunt and cousin being hurt because of him makes him feel guilty. Would his aunt be alright? In the distance her shouting at Vernon turns to those of pain and anger. He hates the fact he can't live with his newfound godfather thanks to Wormtail. Now he has to worry about his aunt and cousin. How much more worse can his life get?_

_/End of Flashback/_

Sesshomaru gazes down at the frighten teen in his arms. His eyes turns into a blood red color due to his anger. He can smell the tears and anger where Marie is sitting at obviously heard the story before and feels helpless what to do. He growls softly running claw fingers through the soft, raven tresses on to the trembling spine. He'll review the information later on. This young man should have face what he done already. No he should be cherished and protected.

This lead to more questions and suspicions bubbles. IF that been just during the summer than how was it before? What of when he receive a letter? Have there been some type of hope or fear to escape? How did his aunt and cousin react before stumbling upon that sight? What of this school he goes to? Other than what are the names he mention of, Dumbledore and Voldemort? What are their roles in his life?"  
  
"How where your cousin and aunt treat you before this?" Sesshomaru snarls fighting control of his anger and temper.

"My aunt normally left me to my own devices and scolds me a bit though other than that nothing. Dudley used to be a bully to me but it stop after I receive my Hogwarts letter. Before spotting what happen…he just makes sharp jabs at me only.

"Very well Tenshi," Sesshomaru answers not realizing the word he said please with the response about the cousin and aunt seem to change as for the uncle that be a different matter when he gets his hands on him.

"Err…Sesshomaru I hope you don't mind me asking this but what does Tenshi mean?" Harry ask softly feeling slowly more secure in this stranger's arms and body relaxes under his touch.

Hn? It means Angel. Now what of your school?" He ask blinking a bit figure to go on safer topics to help make the teenager comfortable.

Harry blushes a little at the meaning earning a smug smile. He complies explaining about his school and the adventures he gone through during the five years. He didn't realize he add more information and topics he never discuss with no one else other than when he was a child being friends with Kagome and Marie.

Neither notice when Marie comes closer finding the stories amusing herself. She snickers at the right parts as Sesshomaru gives a scoff at others. She smiles seeing a connection forming between the two in front of her eyes. She could see that Sesshomaru would be the right person for Harry. She would keep it quiet at the part when Sesshomaru gives his own smile and not the small invisible one of his but rather a genuine one.

Sesshomaru finds himself smiling being reminded of his half-brother Inuyasha as a small pup as Harry rambles on until he use a nickname he hasn't heard in years, Sessho. It sends warmth through the normal stoic Inu-Taiyoukai. He waves it off finding the stories interesting especially the ones the teen considers his friends and even this set of Weasley Twins and their antics. When Harry mentions the Marauders and a girl name Lily rings a bell in the back of his mind which he ignores it to focus on Harry.

He even spires Marie at the corner of his eyes as she snickers while muttering of telling Kagome some of these stories later on. He raise a brow at this. He also takes note how much joy and brightness in Harry's eyes reminds him of his charge back home when she finds new flowers to show.  He shakes his head as the tales seem to go more of pain. Especially when Harry explains losing his godfather who been a closest thing to a father figure he has since his own parents are gone.

He nearly chokes at the sudden strange request the teen ask, "Sesshomaru, can you show me what love feels like?"

Sesshomaru stares into the beautiful emerald hue orbs and drowns in their depths. He doesn't want to push the boy despite the invisible scars on him. There been several night stands he has since they were nothing to him. This young man on the other hand could possibly be his mate.

He furrow his brows before glancing up sharply at the dark brown teen seeing she's going back to her spot with mutters which he could hear do to his heighten hearing, "Better use protection and if you harm him any more than he been through I swear to one of the gods that you will become a floor mat!"

He finds the threat amusing and please to see the protectiveness Marie has for her friend while gazing carefully at the teen before answering stoically, "I wouldn't be sure how to show you since I would have to take you as my mate."  
  
"Oh?" Harry replies unsure and looking heartbroken and disappointed. "I understand."  
  
It’s obvious to Sesshomaru the teen doesn't. How could he? Those are matters of youkai courtships which isn't widely known. That's not including other creature courtships out there as well.

Sesshomaru sighs running a hand over his face. Harry's scent been driving him crazy. He rolls them over until he's above Harry. He presses his lips against the young man's. Deep in his throat a sexy growl rumbles sending shivers down Harry's back at the sound of it and whimpers automatically at the sound. Sesshomaru nips the bottom plump flesh earning a mewl as response. The taste of sweet and spicy causes Sesshomaru to lick the bottom lip to gain access. He soon coaxes Harry's tongue in a dance of dominance before tasting each corner and crevice. They begin to familiarize with the other while desire and lust bubbles in their veins. Sesshomaru runs his hands down Harry's sides earning soft moans and whimpers that eats at his control.

Sesshomaru pulls away earning a discontent moan and pout. His nose can smell the arousal and he could feel it as well. His mouth waters when he hears the voice of his inner beast croon with hunger, happiness and conviction, **"He's the One for us. We must take him now as our mate forever!"**

Sesshomaru ignores the voice rubbing the lightly tan cheek softly while gazing into the green eyes. His other hand goes between them to cup and gently squeeze the arousal getting Harry too keen with need and buck his hips up

"This is about as far I can go while controlling myself," Sesshomaru said through clench teeth.

Harry frowns arching up once more to rub against the hand still holding him. He feels shivers of delight spread across his body. His green eyes darkens more as desire shines through them. He wants to feel protected and love by this stranger that has taken his breath away at the mere sight of him.

"What if I do want you take me as your mate Sessho," Harry asks, once more shortening Sesshomaru's name earning a quirk of a smile thinking over what the teen said and starts to think of something.

"Hm there may be a way for you to be my mate though it be hard for you to go to your school long periods of time unless I place something called a Promise Mate Mark until we do become true mates." Sesshomaru answers keeping an eye on the younger teen.

"What's the difference?" Harry ask hint of pure hope entering his voice as his eyes close feeling the warm breath fan across his cheeks.

"The Promise Mate Mark is sort of a warning that you are taken and mine though you can be far distances without a problem and I would know if you are alright. It’s much like what humans would say as an engagement ring or promise ring," Sesshomaru explains thinking back of the lessons he had as a child.

A look of interest appears on Harry's face remember Care of Creatures and Defense against the Dark Arts barely mention of Demons and their customs but nothing specific only that mates and courtships are valuable and cherish. He try to find more information but there hasn't been much expect an expert about mates marking depending on demon and clan can be a lifetime or temporarily. It’s also a sign of their affections and trust. He nuzzles closer against Sesshomaru's neck taking in the scent of male and forest cause his heart to race faster in his chest.

"I would do it," Harry whispers softly.

Sesshomaru feels a spark of happiness bloom in his chest at the words. He tugs pushes the jacket off of the raven teen and his shirt soon follows. He looks at the spot between the neck and shoulder carefully. He leans his head down pressing soft kisses making the raven gasp and squirm in anticipation. He licks the spot clean feeling the pleasure and relaxation flow through Harry before taking a bight of the flesh not expecting when Harry does the action with his blunt teeth in kind. He pulls away a little to glance into the smirking eyes feeling his own glow with glee and hint of dominance.

"Impatiently little Minx," Sesshomaru teases, a finger grazes his side ghostly earning pink blush on those cheeks of his. "I better stop here or I won't be able to resist such a delightful creature."

"Why," Harry whines lashes lower while gazing into hypnotic amber orbs.

"Because my Tenshi you still need to head back to the castle to have some rest. And as  I said if I don't stop I wouldn't be able to resist you as you are precious and need to have affection to be given," Sesshomaru growls licking the mark lovingly causing Harry to cry out with pleasure. "Other than I can promise this as well."  
  
"What?" Harry ask breathlessly whimpering as the teasing hand goes under his pants strokes his aching arousal.

"I'll come for you and have you as my mate once you graduate from your school," Sesshomaru promise and he intends to keep his word of it.

"That seems forever,” Harry pants as the hand strokes him faster making his head spin.

Sesshomaru hums giving a throaty chuckle. He presses a kiss to the mark before kissing his way down the pale flesh until he reaches the top of the pants. He stops stroking much to Harry's displeasure. He pulls his hand out to gently push down the pants an dark blue boxers making note when he can give the better clothing quality for his promise mate. He looks at the weeping cock before taking Harry in earning a loud mewl that could be heard for miles. He licks and nips while giving growls that goes through the raven making him cry out more.

Harry moans louder and rolls his hips feeling heat bubble at the pit of his stomach. The need for release slowly bubbles and grows stronger with each ministration. He doesn't want to lose this feeling. The hunger and passion flowing through his veins. It all crashes through him with a skillful lick and growl sends him over the edge. He comes with Sesshomaru's name at the top of his lungs causing Marie wishing for the moment to have brain bleach as another demon comes nearby stopping in their tracks until Sesshomaru takes notice of their appearance.  
  
Sesshomaru swallows and licks his lips. He ignores the other rather focus on the taste of the sweet nectar that remains on his tongue. He gently redresses the tired teen who stares up at him with a daze smile and really relax and about to drift off to sleep as Sesshomaru scoops him up in his arm.

Harry remarks sleepily, "I think I might come to know what love is and love you."

Sesshomaru gives a small smile at the words. He knows for his little mate's case it would be true. He heads in the direction where Marie is sitting finding her staring at the water with a blush on her cheeks. She barely glance at him while more focusing on Harry when she notice their presences.

"Thanks for listening to him, Sesshomaru." She said bowing her head in thanks earning a hum.

He glance behind him with a smirk smelling one of his advisor who must have found him and of course Marie. He hides a smirk as the soft growl comes out, "Marie."  
  
Marie wince looking past Sesshomaru towards the direction of the voice knowing for herself it would mean trouble later. She turns back to the silver hair Inu with a peeve look. He ignores the look to busy watching his precious cargo sleeping and a hint of a soft smile. He isn't sure exactly how but the feeling he has about this human boy will change his life for the better. He normally doesn't care for humans with some exceptions mainly.

She gets up leading Sesshomaru in the direction of where Harry and her came through as the mysterious person follows glaring daggers at her back which she ignores to the best of her abilities. The group makes it through the portal returning them in front of the doors of the school. Opening the doors she takes them down the hall where the guest room been set up for her and there is spare rooms as well incase Harry decides to stay with her instead of his dorm room. Sesshomaru takes note of this and gives a satisfaction purr while Marie settles on a couch with the other that join them as tension builds between them. He takes Harry to a room and sets him on the bed. He covers him with a blanket.

With soft words and making sure leaving a gift to show his intention of their promise mate courtship will soon begin, "I'll come back for you my Tenshi."

* * *

 

-The Next Morning-

Harry wakes up wondering if Sesshomaru been just a figment of his imagination or even just a dream. He slips out of the bed seeing he's in one of the rooms of the guest quarters Marie been given to stay in. He glances around finding next to the bed on the end table a note and couple of gifts. He lightly touches the woodcarving of an inuyoukai bring Sesshomaru into mind. He touches his neck where the mark should be feeling a tingle sensation goes through him. He blushes a little before picking up the letter to read it.

_Angel,_

  _I hope you have a well deserve sleep after our conversation and the Promise Mate mark been given. I wish you the luck of against Voldemort and I will find any way to help you go against him. I'll see you soon and don't forget what I promise you. I plan to have you on your graduation night or sooner if prefer though when more of age. I'll be watching over you. Never hesitate of calling out for me in case need my assistance._

_Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands_

Harry smiles at the letter before placing it back down and quickly changes into new clothes. He walks outside of the bedroom finding Marie asleep on the couch with a stranger sleeping right next to her with his arms holding her tight. He tilts his head taking in the raven spiky hair with goldish-red bangs falling into close eyes.

"Hm," Marie moans as she starts to wake up and yawns finding Harry watching her before she looks over giving a peeve look at the stranger behind her, "Morning Harry."  
  
"Who?" He starts receiving a headshake and leaves it alone. "So it wasn't a dream than."  
  
"No it wasn't. Though it turns out you are a screamer," Marie teases earning a dark blush from Harry.

"Marie!" He squeaks waking up the other who watches the two carefully as Marie laughs herself into a fit soon follow by Harry who continues to blush and a smile tugging on his lip.


End file.
